Video Games and Icecream Trouble
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: MattxMello one shot. when mello gets really mad at matt, can their friendship be saved? is mello's irritation with matt more than that, jealousy even? can they discover their true feelings for each other before their friendship reaches its limit?


**Disclaimer : i don't own death note**

**A/N : this story contains mild yaoi, malexmale pairing, if you don't like it, don't read. rated teen to be on the safe side. **

Matt and Mello were enjoying the activity of any other normal day. Matt was sitting on the floor playing play station, and Mello was lounging on the couch eating a chocolate bar aimlessly. The two friends were taking a break from the Kira case, since they had worked diligently on their plans for the past few week. Besides, Mello was starting to feel a little sympathetic towards Near, since he knew that he was going to solve the case before Near, and therefore wanted to at least pretend to give him a fighting chance.

As the afternoon passed by, Mello decided he was hungry. He sat up and threw a scrunched up candy wrapper at Matt. "Matt, you want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry," he complained. When Matt didn't respond for over two minutes, Mello jumped up and stomped over to his friend. He snatched the game controller from him and switched off the tv.

"Hey! I was in the middle of battling a boss! Give me back my controller Mello!" Matt shouted.

Mello just smirked. After a few moments of standing still, he continued. "Well, now you are battling a different boss, me."

Matt rolled his eyes, then began, "Mello, please, can I have my controller back? I'll buy you…"

He was cut off when Mello interrupted him, "dinner?" he asked.

"I was going to say chocolate, but I guess if you want to go out for dinner, we can."

Mello smiled in victory. Matt continued, "You just have to wait until I defeat the boss, and since you messed me up in the middle of a battle, I'll have to go back to the last save point."

Now Mello's eye started twitching, and a scowl formed instantaneously. "You and your God damned video games. You care about them more than food, more than the Kira case, and more than me! Well, screw you Matt!" Mello yelled. With that, he turned on his heels and started stomping toward the door. "I'll go get food by myself, jack ass."

By this point, Matt had picked up the game controller that Mello had thrown down. However, instead of playing his game, he stared open-mouthed at Mello. "Mello, what the hell are you talking about? We'll go get food, I just want to beat this last boss. You know I've been working to beat this game for the past two days. This is the final battle," he explained. Mello turned around and was glaring at Matt, hands on his hips, eye twitching, and scowl deepening. Matt swallowed hard and went on, "Just calm down, we'll go get something to eat, it'll only take me like fifteen minutes, max. Afterwards, I'll take you out for dinner, my treat."

Mello continued to glare at the eyes hidden behind the goggles Matt always wore. After a few moments, Mello responded to Matt's explanation. "Icecream too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mello, seriously?! Just get the fuck over it. Stop being such a God damned drama queen. If you want icecream, then you can have icecream, but there's no way in hell I'm paying for it. Last time you had like two whole cartons!" Matt replied.

Looking as if he had just been slapped across the face, Mello spun quickly and finished his walk to the door. Before slamming the door shut, he turned to Matt and yelled, "I fucking hate you! I'm going to get something to eat." With those final words, he left the room and headed off towards his favorite place to eat.

As soon as the door was closed, Matt could hear Mello stomping down the hall way. He rolled his eyes and switched back on the tv, and reset his game. It only took him five minutes to get back to the boss battle, and only ten minutes to beat it. When the credits started rolling, he turned off the game console and switched off the tv.

Matt glanced over at the clock, he knew Mello was already at the tavern. He checked to make sure he had his cigarettes in his pocket, then headed out the door. Matt walked down the road to the bar they liked to hang out at. It was cool, because even when they were minors, the bar tenders never cared. It was here that Matt had picked up his smoking habits.

When Matt entered the bar, he saw a familiar looking blonde in tight, black leather sitting on a bar stool at the far left on the counter. Matt slipped in and headed to the seat at the far right. If Mello knew he was here before having a few drinks, he would just be even more pissed, so Matt decided to lay low for a bit. He spent some time watching Mello. First, he choked down a greasy cheeseburger and some fries. Next, he had about three shots of something, but it was hard to guess what they might have been from the distance. Lastly, Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and snapped a piece off. Matt couldn't help but think of what a horrible combination that was, chocolate and hard liquor, but shrugged it off. Matt sat back and ordered a drink, then lit a cigarette, waiting for the right moment.

After about fifteen minutes, Mello was starting to calm down. He had consumed both chocolate and liquor, both of which were calming to his quick temper. Interrupting his idle thoughts, the bar tender set a shot of whisky in front of him. "Hey, I didn't order this, take it back," Mello demanded with a wave of his hand.

The bartender shook his head and replied, "The guy over there sent it." Mello instantly wanted to look over, to find out who sent him a drink, but he already knew without looking. Mello drank the shot, then looked over towards the direction the bartender had pointed. With smoke rising around him, Matt sat there, his red hair hanging over his goggles, a new cigarette in his frowning mouth. His black gloves were fumbling with his lighter, and Mello could see his mouth moving, swearing at the faulty equipment.

Mello turned back to the bar and smirked. _I knew it. Here goes nothing. _Mello got up from his stool and strutted down to Matt's end of the bar. He snatched the lighter out of Matt's hands, and lit it for him. Matt looked up at him, and lit his cigarette. "Thanks," he mumbled. Mello smirked again, and then handed him back his lighter without another word. He sat down on the stool next to Matt, and waited.

Matt looked up, thought for a moment about how to continue, then stood up. He hit Mello on the shoulder and exclaimed, "Come on Mello, let's go."

Mello shook off his hand and glared at him. "Why, do you actually want to spend time with me rather than your damn game?" he spat out.

"I thought you wanted icecream. It's on me. With that, Mello stood up, paused for a moment to gather his balance, and then walked out of the bar with Matt. Outside the air was colder, a sharp bitter wind slitting through the night, burning the skin.

Mello shivered and swore under his breath at the cold weather. Matt looked over and rolled his eyes. "Dummy, you don't wear leather vests when it's cold out. Here." Matt shrugged off his warm, furry vest and handed it to Mello.

Mello slid it on, and instantly, he stopped shivering. "Thanks." The two boys continued to walk in the cold darkness until they got to the store, and bought two cartons of chocolate icecream. After paying, they walked back to the house.

Once inside, they collapsed down on the couch together, with the icecream, to relax for the night. Both seemed to be content, but then Mello glanced down and saw the gaming console that had taken Matt's attention away from him. Irritated once again, he said to Matt, "I still can't believe you chose that game over me. I'm the one in charge!" Mello stopped for a moment and thought about what was running through his brain, and out of his mouth. _Why the hell does it bother me so much!? He's entitled to play his games… but I am in charge around here. He should listen to me. Or, is it that I want him to listen to me? But why? _

Matt looked up from the stain on the floor that he had been examining and stared at Mello. _Why is he still going on about that, it really wasn't that big of a deal… Why does he care so much…? _Finally, Matt got the courage to ask. "Mellz, why are you still going on about that, you know it wasn't like that. I just wanted to beat the last boss, now I beat the game, and you can have all my attention, err…" Matt stopped short, he had realized his mistake, his two mistakes. First, he had called Mello the name that he secretly called him in his head, surely it wasn't going to go over well. Second, he had promised Mello all of his attention, but he hadn't meant to, or rather, he hadn't meant for it to come out the way it did. Matt swallowed hard and looked down, now he just had to sit and take what was coming to him.

Mello looked at the boy sitting next to him with confusion for a moment. "Matt, did you just call me Mellz?" he asked. Matt nodded. When Matt didn't respond when he asked why, Mello continued. "Do you mean what you just said?" he asked, "Do I really have all of your attention now Matt?"

Matt looked at him, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes, and his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yeah, sure. Why else wouldn't you have my attention, well, I guess there is the Kira case, but that doesn't really count, since I follow your orders with that…" Matt rambled on. While Matt was talking, Mello took the moment to think more about his questions earlier. Finally, everything snapped into place… the thought, the idea, the hypothesis… But of course, it had to be tested. A smile slipped onto Mello's face.

"Matt, you're rather dense aren't you," Mello declared blankly while taking a bite of icecream.

Matt looked up, "huh? What are you talking about? Why did you just call me dumb?" he complained.

Copying one of Matt's eye rolls, Mello started in. "Come on Matt, can't you put two and two together. Don't you realize why I always get so pissed about you preferring your games over me? Don't you get why I wanted you as my partner, working on the Kira case? Why you're the only person I really talk to? Haven't you ever wondered about this stuff, and why I always seem so dependent on you?" Mello asked, at first starting off slow and timid, and quickly, and unconsciously growing more passionate about the questions being asked.

Matt ran a hand through his red hair, and took a deep breath. "I always kinda thought it was because we were friends, and you didn't really have anyone to turn to, so I was good enough to fill the emptiness. You know, better than nothing, or something like that."

Mello stared at him for a moment, it hurt him to think that his best friend thought that he was only there because there was nothing better. Matt was the best, in Mello's eyes, even better than that smart ass Near.

Mello set his icecream down on the floor, and slapped Matt across the face. "How the fuck can you think that?! Matt you're my best friend, it's always been like that. You're here because you're the best, at everything. It pisses me off that you think I just used you as a person, and a friend. Why the fuck can't you see that I love you!?" During his courageous speech, Mello had been inching his way closer to Matt, probably looking like he was getting ready to wring his neck. Matt was closing his eyes, in fear of getting punched, so he was not expecting what happened next.

Mello slammed Matt back against the couch and pressed his lips against Matt's. It was an urgent, powerful kiss, trying to somehow pull Matt into the realization that Mello had just made only minutes ago. Matt opened his eyes, surprised at the unexpected openness that he was receiving from Mello. After the initial shock passed, Matt started kissing him back. This was also surprising to Mello, who had somewhat expected Matt to push him off and try to kick his ass for sexual harassment or something.

After awhile, the rushed, forceful kisses ran into slow and delicate kisses. When the two finally stopped for air, the room had grown hot and sticky. The humidity quickly rising. Matt was breathing heavily, and managed to whisper, "Woah. Mello… how long… how long have you felt like that?"

Mello looked at him, and not being able to stand not seeing his eyes, pulled off his goggles. Softly, he replied, "I think forever, I was just blind to it…"

Matt leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, and whispered, "Me too, I think."

**A/N : mattxmello forever. please please please leave reviews/comments. when i get them, they remind me that people actually read what i write, so i should continue. also! before i forget, for all my DN yaoi fans; if you'd like to request a story between a certain pairing, lemme know. i love working with requests. until next time, xoxo. -Rhea**


End file.
